


And in time we'll know

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: Zombiestuck: (AiTWT universe) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Analysis, Diary/Journal, Drama, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Psychological Trauma, Suicide Notes, Thriller, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Relationships: Becquerel & Jade Harley, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde & Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Series: Zombiestuck: (AiTWT universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636843
Kudos: 4





	And in time we'll know

The greenery was a pretty overcast that day. It felt like a beach, or a greenhouse the way it showed through the tinted light, colors being lifted by the leaves of the plants. Dew of the morning humidity dripping down each stem, each flower, each tree. It was a really pretty sight, one Jade was humble to actually be able to witness.

There were rainbows flashing through different angles of the window. Diamond beads rocking back and forth like a wind chime in its place, as it took up no more space than an agile butterfly. The posters on your wall were dipped in coverts of light play. The breeze outside picking up, and blowing gently in the midst of your room.

There were a lot of things about the day to recall.

Mostly it’s beauty.

But there was a lot of pain too.

You were just sitting there, on your desk next to your computer, reading something about weather function. An encyclopedia of science that your grandfather had left you in his study. It was interesting in some ways, relaxing more than boring. At least in your opinion, it was a fond memory that you had as a younger child, reading science books with your grandpa as he talked and talked about the many things that he knew about the world. The inner workings of science was a treasured time you had with him while he was there.

But you only had a little bit of family left. The rest of it was sitting on your bed taking a nap as the flitters of the early morning didn’t bother him one bit. He never budged, nor moved from his happy space on top of your covers. On most normal days, you two were lit like this. He, sitting on your lap, and you reading a book or looking up things on your laptop.

Your days consisted of bonding, relaxing, sitting around doing nothing, and the few amount of chores your house required to keep it up. It was just the two of you half the time, or rather, maybe always. It wasn’t a sad thing to you most of it, not when you had such a cherished companion by your side.

But you should have noticed it sooner.

The clock struck twelve on your wall, making a little notification noise as it did. You picked up your head from your book, as you looked toward the clock. It was a sunny day, one of the better ones for you to go outside and get some fresh air and a few things for your garden. 

You get up, and go towards Bec to pet his back. His tail wags low against the bed, but anything else he doesn’t say. You just walk towards the exit chamber of your bedroom, and go down the stairs to start up the rest of your day.

First, you’re a little hungry, so you detour to the kitchen to get yourself a snack. Maybe breakfast. It’s half past noon, so you’re not picky on what you make for yourself. Most of your better exertions are put forward your best friend. You think you work harder cooking meals for him, than you do even for your own rumbly tummy.

You guess that’s really a testament of true love. Never the ones you read in books, as most had always been favored towards romance. But love either way. You, without thinking about it, made a snack for your puppy as well, as you whipped yourself up some cereal. And him, little dog biscuits. 

The walk back upstairs wasn’t phenomenal, but you chewed on the last of your food, as you brought over your snack towards Bec, who had still taken residence on your sheets. You licked the inside of your gum, and swished your mouth around to get all the food out of your teeth.

Bec looked at the bowl once, but put his head down to better relax underneath the morning light. He must not have been that hungry at the time, but the way he dragged his head had been in more of a mope than you were used to.

“Bec?” You asked in a light voice. You slowly walked towards your dog, sitting by him on the bed as a hand went to pet his ears. They flattened down at your intrusion, and not even a wag resounded from his tail as he just kept his head down, all sad and mopey.

“Bec…” His breathing was a little heavier than you were used to. You could hear him panting, and it definitely wasn’t from excitement.

You just stilled your movements, and kicked your feet on the bed, as you looked down at your dog with a bit of forlorn. 

“Let’s go outside for some sun, Bec.” 

You get up from your spot, and go into your closet to fetch some of Becqueral’s equipment. Like his leash, and other dog things. You get his collar from the shelf, and wrap it around his neck. Clicking it in to make sure it’s not too tight. You then put on the leash into the slit, and tug on it a little to get him moving.

“Come on, Bec.”

He obeys you, but you notice he goes about walking a bit more slow and carefully. His paces are labored, and slower than any normal day you’ve spent with him up until now. You didn’t know when it hit you, but you realize that Bec was actually a little bit...old.

The glass windows, and white modern flare of the house passed you by as you went downstairs. You snapped yourself and Bec on a transportalizer to get outside the house, and were taken to the fields of the garden. Outside, where your pumpkins were growing themselves. There were some rutabagas, onions, parsley, and other such snacks and food for your deluxe nature.

You step outside, and take on the day head on. You breathe in the cool morning air, and exhale and inhale a lung’s worth of problems. Out your mind and out your nose. _You breathe._

You hear Bec follow suit behind you, as he walks by your side. You go to bend down, and pet him around his muff. You scoop both hands and rub them underneath his jaw, as you rustle and tussle his fur. Scratching behind his ears hard enough for his tongue to loll out of his mouth. You kiss him on the forehead, like you used to do when you were younger. The both of you, you guess.

You then stand back up, and go take a walk with your dog. The plants greet you from each side, as new and old fauna spring up alike from their folds. Each new piece of leaf makes itself known as it tickles and scratches at your arms and your hair. It dips above you, underneath you, all around you as you’re encapsulated by the sheer sensations of being outside on a nice day.

With Bec. Your best friend. 

You smile. The light from the sun nearly blinds you on your trek. Your feet pit pattering on the ground, as time keeps to itself. You don’t feel young as you keep up with your beats. The sound of your heart thrumming from out your chest makes itself known as time skips on a few hits ahead.

The world glistens on with its significance. The sounds of the rainforest, the animals, the winds, and the chills. Everything marks life as the catalyst for all of its own special eternity. It pretties your ears, and cutens the ties you have with nature, as well as the growing world at large.

You feel so big. You feel so small. The world doesn’t let you down at all. You listen, to the cicadas make its rounds in the trees. Rustling the livestock of the forest, the bushes, the flora. Everything around you that you can happily see.

The sun touches your cheek, as your feet pedal forward. You think you’re about several yards from the house, when you notice Bec lay down. He doesn’t sniff at the bark like you would expect, but just rests himself beside a tree, and pant lowly against the throb of the lowcasting heat. 

You go down with him, sitting on your knees and pressing your skirt down as you fold in your legs. You sit by your dog as you lay there, outstretched in the shade with only your glasses to shade you from the bright strobes of the daylight. You guess you’d done enough walking for the day.

You turn to Bec, and let his head rest on your lap. He breathes out pitifully, as his nose touches your skin. Still cold and wet like the first day you ever saw him. The clouds pass you by, as you close your eyes. Picturing the things you want to see.

“I dream of steak...what about you Bec?” 

You say this in a hushed enough tone as to not rouse him from his sleep.

He drools on you, but insists on keeping you handled in a perpetual silence. You keep your eyes closed as you imagine different foods. Different places, and different circumstances than the one you find yourself seated. 

In several moments, you notice the light breathing on your lap start to dim, and you bring your face up as you notice the morning dew twinkle at your own eyes. You put your head down, as you pet your long best friend of many years to come.

There was a soft wagging that hit the branch every few minutes that stopped on its own, but your hand never did. You just kept up your ministrations as Bec kept on with his. At least the best that he could.

You knew about the time it was over, and you laid there petting your dog for a long time.

You got up, finally, and as you did you wiped your skirt of the dirt that had caught on your dress and clothes. 

You started to make it towards the house, when you noticed something following you.

It wasn’t loud, it was scarce as the only warning signs you had were the certain twigs that got broken, or the weird odd brushing of the leaves.

A weird sensation hit your back, as you got eerie chills to pull out your weapon.

So you did.

You pulled out your gun, and pointed towards your back, as you shifted on your feet.

What you saw, however, shocked you.

You were being followed by a ghost.

One that had layed between your legs.

You saw Bec, one last final time.

But he snarled in a way that took you as odd.

Like he was sick.

Like he wasn’t feeling well.

You lowered your gun, until you noticed he hadn’t stopped coming towards you.

Very _slowly,_ very _eerily_.

He growled.

Pit pat, pit pat.

You raised your gun.

You shot him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It may take years for you to finally understand what happened that day outside in the woods.

For Bec, it was a second.

For you, it was an eternity.

Zombie, was a new word added to your dictionary.

And in time, maybe we’ll know.


End file.
